


【陣章】無名之夜

by kuricc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 這次阿章又被佐賀美欺負了■性描寫，包含特殊性癖(?)
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin
Kudos: 1





	【陣章】無名之夜

當佐賀美陣回到房間，椚章臣已從床上爬起來了  
他穿著佐賀美陣的上衣，毫無隱藏的兩腿線條優美而細緻  
嗚哇，這就是傳說中的……  
內心暗自驚歎著，佐賀美陣的表情卻波瀾不起  
“唷，阿章，不再躺會嗎？”  
他向椚章臣走近，雙臂從後將他環住  
“剛才挺激烈的吧？我現在腰還酸著呢”  
他說著，故意蹭著他的後面  
“還是說椚老師意猶未盡，想再來一次？”  
湊近過去，他把他的上衣後擺撩起  
偷瞄了那光潔緊緻的雙臀，他的唇貼著他的耳邊  
“下面居然什麼都沒穿，你在邀請我嗎，阿章”

“放開！”  
掙脫開環抱他的手臂，椚章臣白了佐賀美陣一眼  
語氣中充滿了怨懟和不悅  
“我不是說了不許射進來嗎？”  
他質問道，雙腿不自然地并緊，臉上一陣燙熱，他別過臉去  
“真是難以置信，身為保健醫竟然不戴套子，還射了那麼多次，太差勁了”  
“我覺得這和保健醫沒關係？”  
掛起一絲輕佻的笑，佐賀美陣吮吸著椚章臣的手指  
一邊留意著他的表情，看他從雙頰紅到耳根脖子  
“明明是阿章吵著想要想要，還把我夾得牢牢的，我抽不出來，只能在裡面解決了”  
隔著衣服，手掌貼著他的小腹，佐賀美陣柔聲道  
“我可差點被你榨乾了”

“胡說！”  
甩開佐賀美陣的手，椚章臣吼道  
腳下卻忽然不穩，險些跌倒  
“小心啊，阿章”  
連忙穩著他的腰，佐賀美陣將他摟入懷抱  
嗅到他身上沾染了自己的煙草味道，嘴角泛起微笑  
“放開我！我要去洗澡！黏糊糊的髒死了！”  
椚章臣的抱怨連珠炮發，佐賀美陣卻沒有鬆手  
“很髒嗎？讓我看看”  
他說著，就要掰開他的兩股  
懷裡的椚章臣著急地打著他的肩膀，拼命反抗  
“住手！笨蛋，你在碰哪裡！”  
他的身體緊張得微微震顫，佐賀美陣便看著那淡紫色的雙眼  
“別、別鬧了，會漏出來的”  
抵不住他的凝望，椚章臣的語氣變軟了  
可那害羞又害怕的模樣，激起了他欺負他的慾望  
“那可就更值得看看了”  
佐賀美陣自顧自笑道，抱起椚章臣重新走到床邊

“喂、放我下來，陣！”  
話音剛落就被丟到床上，椚章臣掙扎著撐起身子  
佐賀美陣卻拎著他的雙腿，叫他無法坐起  
他留意到他的眼神，不知何時已變了神色，只好慌亂地把他的手按住  
“夠了，陣，今天不要再做了”  
他軟化了態度，試圖表達抗拒  
佐賀美陣卻無視了他的請求，抓著他的大腿向兩邊掰開  
“嗚！我說不要你聽見了沒有，陣！”  
他急得大吼，一邊胡亂蹬腿反抗  
卻又感受到下方的變化，禁不住驚顫

“呵…還真的漏出來了啊”  
盯著椚章臣的股間，佐賀美陣饒有趣味地說  
他能看出他的肌肉在竭力制止，可仍止不住緩緩淌出的濁液  
便不禁伸手朝他的大腿根部撫去，指尖纏繞著，在他眼前拉出了絲  
“真厲害啊，阿章，我的精液都被你攪得那麼濃稠了”  
手掌撫摸著椚章臣的小腹，惡作劇般塗抹上原本屬於自己的稠黏  
“你這肚子裡究竟藏了什麼秘密啊，真想進去看個究竟”  
“你在胡說什麼東西，”  
看著黏嗒嗒的小腹，椚章臣有些氣惱  
“還不都是因為你，射了那麼多進去……”  
紅著臉，椚章臣壓低了聲音抱怨  
“唔……”  
撓撓頭，佐賀美陣思考了下  
再次看向椚章臣的目光中，帶著一絲狡黠  
“那我不擔起這個責任不行了”  
說罷，他把椚章臣的大腿壓下，低頭埋進他的臀瓣間

“你、你要做什麼？！陣！”  
椚章臣頓時驚慌失措，更激烈地扭動身體反抗著  
但佐賀美陣的力氣好大，被捲起的腰身根本無法掙扎  
他只能伸手推開他的頭，直到股間感受到一陣溫燙  
“唔！、…唔……”  
禁不住渾身驚顫，腦袋清晰地認知到這是人的舌頭的觸感  
他整個人都僵住了，只有大腦的感覺源源不斷  
是佐賀美陣的舌尖，正細膩而狡猾地舔舐著剛剛結合過的孔穴  
“笨蛋，怎麼舔那種地方…嗚、！唔…啊！”  
扭曲著表情，被無限放大的羞恥與刺激  
椚章臣只得抬起手，扯咬著身上那屬於佐賀美陣的袖子

看著剛才被撐得發紅的入口處，此刻微微抽動著、吐露出濁白的顏色  
那一張一翕的可憐模樣，佐賀美陣仔細地舔舐著、不緊不慢  
他的呼吸也漸漸混亂了，溫熱的吐息噴在他內側的肌膚上  
椚章臣不由得輕顫，他抓緊了被子，像不敢面對般緊閉著眼  
“笨蛋陣！笨蛋！大笨蛋！”  
他大聲地罵道，卻抑制不住呻吟擠出喉間  
“還是熱的呢，阿章”  
舔吻著椚章臣的後穴，佐賀美陣故意逗他  
又用手指稍稍撐開入口，用舌頭鑽進去品嚐  
“嗚！你在做什麼！唔、給我出來！、陣！”  
椚章臣的抗拒更誇張了，佐賀美陣的雙手快要壓不住他  
他便更深埋進去，轉動舌尖摩擦著他體內的熱燙  
鼻尖抵住了他的會陰，一雙珠玉在眼前搖晃  
熱柱早已勃起，晃動中漸漸溢出濕滑  
“……嗚、不！不行…唔……不要、嗚…要、要出來了”  
椚章臣的聲音已經帶上哭腔，佐賀美陣卻沒打算心軟  
他的舌頭依然肆意地在他體內亂鑽，雙唇吮吸著，就像嬰兒渴求著母親的乳汁一般  
淚水淌出了眼角，蜷縮著身子無法對抗  
椚章臣痛苦地皺著眉，在洶湧的快感中渾身一下猛顫  
——！  
短促的噴濺聲後，濁液沾到了佐賀美陣的衣服上

終於停下作弄，佐賀美陣抬頭看著椚章臣正不住地粗喘  
他的身子已經癱軟了，雙手懊惱地遮住臉龐  
哭了嗎？  
他忽然很想看看，便握著他的手腕壓在床上  
“別碰我大笨蛋！”  
椚章臣大吼道，早已紅了眼眶  
他掙脫不開佐賀美陣的手，只得羞辱的眼淚不斷滑下  
佐賀美陣便凝視著他，又傾身將他壓在床上  
迎著那憤怒的目光，他抓過他的下巴，俯身與他吻上  
“別用舔過那種地方的嘴碰我！”  
這是接吻結束後，椚章臣喊出的第一句話  
但在他罵出第二句之前，他又把他深深堵上

“居然被舔到高潮，阿章真淫亂”  
安撫過後，佐賀美陣笑著撫摸椚章臣的頭髮  
椚章臣的眼淚已經止住了，喘息也漸漸舒緩  
不想理會那故意的調侃，他望著他鼓起的身下  
手掌輕輕撈了上去，他看著佐賀美陣的雙眼  
“……那你怎麼辦”  
“那你想我怎麼辦”  
按著他的手緊貼身下，佐賀美陣笑著反問  
椚章臣垂下眼睛猶豫再三，抬眼說出他的方案  
“我用手幫你吧”

跨坐在佐賀美陣的腿上，椚章臣輕輕握著他的熱燙  
他的慾望已經完全抬起了，握在手中硬邦邦的  
想起曾被這物事無數次抽插衝撞，腹中還殘留著那股快感  
他不禁將唾液嚥下，顫抖著手指套弄著他  
“唔……”  
是佐賀美陣舒服而愉悅的輕嘆，他的手扶著椚章臣的腰，看他擼動著他的飽脹  
“你可以再快點，阿章”  
他甜膩地說道，引頸吻著他的耳根臉龐  
感受著他因害羞不禁加大的力量，攬過他的腰更靠近他  
“再用力點、再快點吧，阿章”  
吻著他的耳廓，他含住他的耳垂說話  
“你還記得我怎麼摸你的嗎？”  
“唔！”  
氣息柔柔鑽進耳道，椚章臣禁不住輕顫  
他的指尖收緊了握抓的力度，手腕加快地套弄著他  
“呼、唔…對、就是那樣…唔……”  
佐賀美陣的氣息已被快感撩亂，他埋首在椚章臣胸前，吮吻著他的胸膛  
感覺到那物事在手中變得更大更燙，椚章臣心中升起一股奇怪的慾望  
好想把他吞進去，讓他發狂地把這副身體貫穿  
要他直搗那個最深處，用熱切的精子無數次地填滿  
偷偷咬著牙，他忍耐著那股渴望，他知道這會令佐賀美陣得寸進尺  
更顯得剛才抵抗的自己就像笑話一樣

“呵…阿章真的很淫亂啊”  
突然，耳邊傳來佐賀美陣的話  
椚章臣不禁低頭去看，他的慾望竟再度高漲了  
他立刻用手遮擋，佐賀美陣卻抓著他的手要他同時握著兩根硬燙  
他與他的手在套弄中相扣纏繞，沾上兩人的白液像融化一般  
“嗚、陣…放開我”  
“阿章想讓我舒服吧？我也一樣，不忍心看見阿章勉強啊”  
十指纏綿著相擁，佐賀美陣更快地套弄  
椚章臣只能伏在他肩頭，喘息中混雜著水的濕濡

前方的感覺來勢洶洶，愈發顯得深處的飢渴得不到滿足  
“夠了，陣！”  
他咬牙推開了佐賀美陣，自己也失去平衡在床上跌倒  
這突如其來的舉動讓佐賀美陣愣了愣，眨了眨眼有點失措  
“生氣了？”  
他問道，卻看他掰開雙腿在他面前壓下  
赤紅著一張臉，椚章臣的話語有些含糊  
“趁我沒改變主意之前，隨你喜歡怎麼做”  
“什麼？”  
佐賀美陣的反應叫他有些惱怒，可他還是主動地用手撐開那道入口  
“叫你快點進來啦，大叔”  
“你之後別怨我，被你這樣誘惑我可沒信心控制得住”  
“那就一起失控吧，學長”  
他說道，雙腿纏上他的腰，與他深深吻住


End file.
